Desires and Neurosis
by texasbella
Summary: DRABBLE   Sometimes we take action without thinking of the consequence. But the time comes when we must all face the consequences…good or bad.  What happens when Edward & Bella give in to a fantasy while on their honeymoon? E/B/J  Poly/slash  Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER/AN:** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing some of her characters for a short bit. Because of the frequency that these chapters are going to go up, I'm only going to do this once!

**IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY IS NOT SUITABLE FOR YOU. KINDLY CLICK THE 'X' IN THE UPPER CORNER.**

This is a solo project. My beta and pre-readers have not seen it, so any mistakes are mine! The drabble bug bit me (it seems to be making its way through the authors of the fandom!) I hope you enjoy my little foray into this. What can I say? My internet crashed for several days and it pissed me off to where I couldn't get in the zone for UW, so I poured it into this…

Just a reminder: I am contributing a pregnancy outtake from To Serve Is Divine for the Texas Wildfire Relief. A minimum donation of $5 to any charity organization supporting the relief gets you a PDF compilation of everything being contributed by authors. You have until November 1st to provide a copy of your receipt to www . texasfires . ysar . info (take out the spaces)!

**Summary:** Sometimes we take action without thinking of the consequence. But the time comes when we must all face the consequences…good or bad. What happens when Edward & Bella give in to a fantasy while on their honeymoon? E/B/J Poly/slash Lemons.

1.

I toss.

I turn.

I'm hot, so I push the covers off.

Then I'm cold, so I pull them back up.

I can't sleep.

My mind is restless. It's almost time.

"Anyday now," the doctor said.

I grimace. For months now, I've slowly been losing my mind.

Terrified that I'm losing my wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, so far ya'll seem to like it...**

2.

I look to my right.

She rests quietly on her left side, her breaths steady.

She is finally resting and I still cannot.

Carefully, I slip from under the covers and make my way to the bay window.

I sit so I face the bed, and her.

She twitches and mumbles in her sleep, her arms wrapped around herself.

I look out the window at the cloudless night and the bright swollen moon…and I remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Theories are trickling in...**

3.

I remember another moon.

_Bright and clear as the dark waves crash against the shore and the sand squishes between my toes._

_I dropped to the sand and brought my beer to my lips._

_I hated it when we fought._

_Hated that we had fought while on our honeymoon._

_And all because of a 'look.'_

_I should have ignored it._

_I definitely should not have returned it._

But I had been unable to resist those blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

_I began to shiver under the chilling breeze coming off the sea._

_Unsure how long I've been out here…I only know the six-pack I'd grabbed was no more._

_How could I have let my gaze stray from the beauty before me, happily eating her eggs and fresh fruit?_

_That's right._

_It was our waiter._

_Stopping to see if we needed anything, if everything was to our satisfaction._

_She looked at him first._


	5. Chapter 5

_5._

_I'd followed her eyes to find him looking at me…with something more than casual interest._

_Eyes so blue they matched the Caribbean behind me._

_My heart stuttered._

_My palms became damp._

_My cock throbbed._

_Then she was answering sweetly, "Everything's delicious, thank you. We'll let you know if we need anything else."_

_And he had turned away from me, back to her._

_He said, "That's good to know. Just holler if ya need me."_

_Then he winked…at me._


	6. Chapter 6

_6_

"_What was that?" she asked._

"_What do you mean?" I answered._

"_The mutual eye-fuck between you and the gorgeous waiter," she retorted, raising her eyebrow._

"_Was he gorgeous?" I tried to avoid her insinuation._

"_Very," she said huskily as she licked her lips._

"_I wouldn't know," I huffed._

"_Yes you would. I know about Riley. Or have you forgotten that you told me?" she snapped._


	7. Chapter 7

_7_

_Actually, I had forgotten._

_Our third date._

_We'd gotten drunk and played truth or dare._

_She'd asked me if I'd ever been with a man._

_I'd admitted I had._

_I'd asked her if she'd ever been with two men…at the same time._

_She'd admitted that she wanted to. _

_I'd promised to make that happen for her one day…_

_Before I'd ravaged her for the first time._


	8. Chapter 8

_8_

"_Yes you're right," I admitted defeat._

"_About?" she queried._

"_The waiter…he is gorgeous. But I didn't realize I was 'eye-fucking' him…as you put it," I hissed._

"_Do you want to fuck him?" she asked snarkily._

"_Do you?" I retorted._

"_I would," she spat back._

"_So would I," I growled._

_We finished our breakfast in silence, then charged it to the room._

"_I'm spending the day at the spa," she informed me._

"_Enjoy yourself. I may go jet skiing," I replied._

_Without another word, we went our separate ways._


	9. Chapter 9

_9_

_Five days into our honeymoon and we'd had our first tiff._

_Maybe spending the day apart wouldn't be such a bad idea._

_We had been inseparable since we'd arrived._

_In fact, we'd barely left the room._

_We'd been too busy fucking like newlyweds._

_Imagine that._

_My girl was kinky._

_She liked it in every hole…and gave as good as she got._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya'll are making me smile with the responses to this! Thank you for all of the reviews!**

_10_

_Six hours._

_We'd been apart for six hours and I missed her._

_I returned the jet ski and headed back to the room to clean up._

_I would stop by the spa and see if she wanted to join me for an early dinner._

_She wasn't there._

_She'd left about an hour ago they said._

**_dun dun dun_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Have to say thank you to kitkat681 and theonlykyla for being the inspiration to do this drabble. Big hugs to all my girls that are reviewing like mad...kitkat threatened to kill me if I left it with the last chapter for today. Should I leave it with this one instead?**

_11_

_I headed to the restaurant in just my board shorts._

_I stood outside and looked through the window._

_I didn't have to go in._

_I could see her._

_Laughing and talking._

_With him._

_Our waiter from this morning._

_I left._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ya'll didn't think I'd really leave you hanging till tomorrow did you?_**

_12_

_I'm not sure what I did with the evening besides wander._

_I left the safety of the resort and strolled through the town._

_Until it became dark._

_That's when I stopped and picked up the beer._

_I found my way back to the resort, to this stretch of beach._

_I pulled out my phone and sent her a text._

I miss you. ~E


	13. Chapter 13

13

Where are you? ~B

Drowning my sorrow. ~E

I love you. ~B

I saw you at the restaurant. ~E

_My phone rang._

_I turned it off._

**We still doing okay? There will be a HEA…promise…**


	14. Chapter 14

_14_

_I closed my eyes and saw…them._

_She'd had highlights put in and just a little trimmed off the ends._

_Her skin had looked fresh…beautiful…as she'd laughed._

_His hip had been resting against the edge of the table casually as he talked animatedly with his hands._

_His smile had been genuine._

_He really was gorgeous._

_But she was more so._


	15. Chapter 15

_15_

_I'd made a promise to her._

_Albeit a drunken promise._

_But I couldn't deny the curiosity at having found a man we both found attractive._

_Would it be wrong to explore the possibility?_

_Would he even be interested in a tryst?_

"_Hey," her voice was soft._

"_Hi," mine was strained._

"_Are we okay?" she whispered._

"_I don't know. Are we?" I countered._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Okay...so it's real life time for me right now...dinner and such...I'm going to try to get thru at least 20 today (there are 47 in all)...here's two more to hold ya little longer..._**

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!_**

_16_

_She settled in behind me._

_Spreading her legs around me as she rested her cheek against my back._

_My tension eased at the contact._

_I lifted my arms to allow hers to wrap around my chest._

"_I love you," she mumbled against my back as she squeezed me._

_I threaded my fingers through hers._

"_I love you too Bella."_

"_I'm sorry for acting jealous this morning," she said._

"_I'm sorry for giving you a reason to," I said._


	17. Chapter 17

_17_

_I stood and tugged on her hand, encouraging her to come around to the front._

_She was in a silk sarong that gently blew against her smooth legs and a bikini top that barely contained her luscious breasts._

_She stood before me._

_Like a siren from the sea._

_Her long mahogany hair blowing on the wind._

_A tentative hand went to the tie seated on her cleavage…and paused._

"_Please," I said with a strangled sob._

_She pulled gently and the top fell away, exposing her to me._

_The moonlight caressed her skin…and my mouth followed._

_She tasted of almonds and honey._

_Her skin felt like the finest satin under my fingertips._

_I untied the sarong and let it fall to the sand._

_She was bare._


	18. Chapter 18

_18_

_I fell to my knees in front of her, placing tender kisses across her belly._

_I moved lower._

_I groaned at the almond and honey flavor mixed with her arousal._

_Her tiny fingers threaded into my hair and tugged me against her…encouraging me._

_In no time she was gasping as she coated my tongue and lips._

_I fell back, pulling her on top of me._

_She writhed against me._

"_Loose the shorts," she ordered._


	19. Chapter 19

_19_

_Moments was all it took for there to be no barrier between us and she sank down on me._

_Her slick warmth engulfed me._

_Slid over me._

_Contracted around me until I spilled deep inside her._

_The evening sea breeze carrying away the sounds of our whimpers and moans._

"_Excuse me…ya'll can't be doing that…oh…hi Bella."_

**Need ya'll to trust me...**


	20. Chapter 20

_20_

"_Um, hi Jasper," she giggled and it caused her to squeeze my cock within her, forcing a groan from my mouth._

_He didn't seem bothered by our lack of clothes._

"_I see ya'll made up," he smiled._

"_Yes. Yes we did. Jasper, this is my husband Edward. Edward, this is Jasper," she said casually as if he had not just found us copulating on the beach._

_Awkward._

_Or, perhaps not._

_Before I could ask how he knew about our fight, she started to explain._

_How she'd gone to the restaurant to confront him. _

_To find out if he had been flirting with me._

_To get a stiff drink to deal with her insecurities._

_How he'd admitted that yes, he found us both attractive._

_How he'd convinced her to have a fresh fruit smoothie instead._


	21. Chapter 21

_21_

_My stomach rumbled._

"_Have you eaten since breakfast?" she asked with concern._

_I shook my head no._

"_Everything's closed now," he said._

_Oh well. I could wait till morning._

"_But I've got sandwich fixins at my place, if ya'll want to come back with me?" he offered, pointing to a cottage just up the beach._

"_Besides, as hot as it was watching you two fuck on the beach…part of my job is to make sure folks don't," he said with a hint of embarrassment._

"_Guess we got a little carried away," I smirked as she wiggled on my lap._

"_Shall we?" she said as she rose off of me, unashamed of her natural state._

_My cock glistened in the moonlight with her juices._

_I didn't miss the way Jasper looked us both over and licked his lips._


	22. Chapter 22

_22_

_We followed his lead the short distance to his home._

_It was simple._

_Comfortable._

_He went into the kitchen and started rummaging in his fridge._

"_I want to see you kiss him," she whispered into my ear._

"_Are you sure? You want to do this?" _

_She bit her lip and blushed as she nodded._

_We both knew he wouldn't deny us._

_I should have denied it._

**_So...it's bedtime in my house...so I'll be leaving it here for today...hehe_**

**_See ya'll bright and early in the morning!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Good morning...are we ready to pick this back up?**

_23_

_I strode up behind him, pressing the length of my body against his back._

"_I don't think I'm hungry for food anymore," I said deeply._

_He slowly stood upright and looked at Bella, who nodded and then he turned to look at me._

_I leaned in and brushed my lips against his._

_He melted into my arms…into the kiss._

_Bella stepped up beside us and as soon as I broke free from the kiss with him, I captured her mouth with my own._

_My cock was fully erect again._

_Their hands moved to stroke it together._

_I was in heaven._


	24. Chapter 24

_24_

"_Bedroom?" I grunted as he lightly squeezed my balls with one hand. His other hand plucking Bella's nipple._

_He led._

_We followed._

_He stripped._

_We watched._

_I sank to my knees to take his engorged length into my mouth._

_Bella pressed her tits into his chest as they kissed._

_I slid two fingers into her dripping pussy and finger fucked her as he fucked my mouth._

_They came at almost the same time._

_My cock wept._


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hehe...glad this is helping start your days with a bang! _**

_25_

"_Fuck me," he pled._

_I wanted to._

_Needed to._

_If it was okay with my wife._

_Her eyes were dark, her look was hungry as she said, "Fuck him Edward."_

_We shifted to the bed._

_He retrieved some lube from his nightstand and handed it to me._

_His ass was tight around me._

_Almost as tight as Bella's when I fucked her ass._

**_Enjoy these few chapters of 'happy' times...it's gonna get rough again...BUT...it does work out...you have to trust me!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_26_

_Once I had my rhythm going, she crawled up the bed._

_I felt myself get harder as she positioned her pussy over his mouth._

_Harder still when I heard the slurping noises as he ate her._

_Oh god, throbbing and swollen as she leaned forward and took his semi erect cock into her mouth._

_She trembled with her orgasm on his tongue._

_She was shaking as she released his cock with a soft pop and sat up._

_I watched her tits sway as she crawled back towards me._

_She kissed me deeply as she threw one leg over his lap and lowered herself onto his hard length._

_With each of my thrusts, he thrust up into her._

_His hands were fondling her tits._

_Pinching and twisting her nipples as I fucked him…and he fucked her._

_It was the most erotic thing I'd ever witnessed or been part of._

_It would be the doorway to my neurosis._


	27. Chapter 27

_27_

"_Oh fuck…oh fuck…shit…gonna cum!" I cried out as I emptied deep in his ass._

_This triggered his orgasm and finally Bella's._

_We collapsed in a sweaty satiated heap on his small double bed._

_He fell asleep with a little boy smile on his tanned face._

_Bella and I slipped out in the cover of darkness._

_Our flight was leaving to take us home in eight hours._

_To officially begin our lives as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen._

_Reality called._

**_...and flashback over...back to present day next "chapter"..._**


	28. Chapter 28

_28_

I sat there reflecting on the last moon I had paid as much attention to.

Under that moon a decision had been made.

The decision to give in to our wanton desires.

The decision to act out our fantasy…make it a reality.

A decision I had been playing over and over in my head.

When I relieved myself alone.

When I had Bella writhing either above or below me.

As of late, she'd been on top.

It was easier for her.

Because of her condition.

A condition that 'anyday now' could cost me…

Shortly after we'd returned, the seeds of doubt had sprung forth.

And I'd been a neurotic mess since.

Replaying that night with dread, alone in my office with a glass of bourbon, more often than with sexual fulfillment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ahhh...the light bulbs are going on! Hehe...loving the reviews...especially kitkat and angeleyes...ya'll have me rolling!**

29

_That_ night had not been discussed between us.

It was a guilty pleasure…part of our past…a memory.

She would sometimes become distant as she ran her hand gently over her belly.

I knew she was thinking about _that_ night.

But neither of us said a word.

Was he sitting there in his quaint cottage toiling over the consequences of his actions?

Would I want the knowledge?

Would I want the choice?

I would.

I think.


	30. Chapter 30

30

She grunted softly and shifted slightly.

She was becoming restless.

Uncomfortable.

There was nothing I could do, it was out of our hands…her discomfort.

We both just had to endure until the end.

I moved back to the bed.

Moved in against her back.

Tenderly ran my hand down her arm to link my fingers through hers.

"No pink…sghrom…too green…adfoudlk…peanut butter…"

Her sleepy ramblings brought a smile to my face.

I kissed the back of her head.

"scared…gonna hurt…mmmm, chinese food…"

Inhaled the light fragrance of her shampoo.

Her body tensed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Because HeartOfDarkess should be in bed and she's not since in her words "she can't look away"...I'll update faster. That and I gave in and let my main pre-reader Nicole look at the rest of this when she got fed up with me around chapter 25...she didn't think the "bow" on 47 was pretty enough. So I added two more chapters...now she says it's a "sparkly bow"...**

31

"Owwwww!"

She bolted upright out of my arms.

Her hair was wild.

Her eyes wide…frightened.

She clutched her belly.

"Breathe deep baby," I cooed as I rubbed her back.

She relaxed and leaned back against me.

Only for a moment.

Then she was once again gripped by the pain.

"Is it time?" I ask calmly.

"I think so," she whispered.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Twenty steps.

That's how long it takes to cross the room.

The constant beeping threatens to drive me mad.

The steady whoosh and thrum underneath holds me back.

"Soon. Everything looks good. I'll be back in an hour to check on them," said the doctor…53 minutes ago.

Twenty more steps.

I'm back by the window.

"Edward please, you're making me nervous…"

If only she knew just how much I was dreading this.

Because I might not be the man that should be here.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Her scream fills the room.

I'm shocked by her profanity.

I've never heard such things fall from her innocent lips…outside of intimate moments.

A flurry of activity fills the room as the doctor and nurses prepare.

"That's it Bella. You are doing great. I just need one more good push from you," coaxes the doctor.

I feel helpless.

My hand is numb.

I'm on autopilot as I encourage her to breathe.

Just like we learned in class.

She falls back limply against the bed.

A tiny cry echoes through the room.


	34. Chapter 34

**In honor of a new birth...have to wish my wifey, Arc Morpheus a VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TODAY! LOVE YA DARLIN'!**

34

"Congratulations…it's a boy!" says the doctor cheerily.

Bella's smile is breathtaking though her eyes show how tired she is.

"You did it baby," I say as I kiss her forehead.

I'm not ready to look.

I savor the last minutes as they clean up my wife.

Clean up the boy.

"APGAR is eight…well done you two," congratulates the nurse.

She is walking towards me.

The tiny pink squirming bundle wrapped in blue in her arms.

"Say hello to your son, Mr. Cullen," says the nurse as I allow her to place him in my arms.

My eyes are on Bella's face.

Avoiding the boy's face as I lean down to show my wife her son.


	35. Chapter 35

**Because Kim Rathbone asked me nicely...as opposed to the threats I'm getting (*cough*kitkat*cough*angeleyes*cough*catvet*cough*)...here's another one...**

35

Tears begin to seep slowly from the corners of her eyes.

She lifts her hand to stroke his face.

Becomes frustrated by the IV tube sticking out of it.

He squawks.

Not really a cry.

Just…a noise.

It's time.

I look.

The smallest hands I've ever seen…pink and perfect.

A light dusting of bronze atop his head.

I brace myself.

I look into his eyes.

He gurgles…and I think that's a smile.

His eyes are blue.

**Hope ya'll still love me...**


	36. Chapter 36

36

I stay calm.

On the outside.

On the inside, my world has just shattered.

He really is perfect.

Perfectly proportioned.

Pleasing to the eye.

A fine specimen of an infant.

"Here's your mommy little one," I whisper to the boy as I gently transfer him into Bella's eager arms.

I stand back as she brings him to her breast and he easily latches on.

She'll be a fantastic mother.

"I'm going to make the calls," I whisper as I kiss her gently on the lips.

As I walk out the door, a tear escapes.

***hands theonlykyla a tissue* it'll be okay darlin...**


	37. Chapter 37

37

As soon as the door closed behind me, I quickly exited the building and ran to my car.

Where the tears fell.

How did she not realize?

How was she happy holding HIS son to her breast?

Where did this leave me?

That wasn't MY family in that hospital room.

It was HIS.

Knowledge.

Choices.

Do I try to find him to let him know?

Do I try to look past his DNA?

The child is half Bella.

Half of my wife.

Would that be enough?


	38. Chapter 38

**Have to share this review from twi-nana cause I LOVE IT! **

again, man up, your family is who you make it...just cause you aren't sure  
>about the dna, doesn't mean you can't love him...get out the big boy panties.<p>

38

I use my phone's internet to locate a number for the resort.

I'll just call and see if he still works there.

The unanswered ringing on the other end is like nails on a chalkboard.

"It's a beautiful day here in the Caribbean. This is Kate. How may I help you?"

"Um, hello. Yes, I was wondering if you still have a Jasper working there?" His name is sour on my tongue.

She giggles.

I sigh.

"Yes Sir we do. In fact, he is standing right here. Would you like to speak with him?"

Do I?

Am I ready?

"Yes please. Thank you," I say with trepidation.

A pause.

Some shuffling and laughter in the background.

"Jasper speakin'."


	39. Chapter 39

39

My body recognizes his voice.

My cock twitches at his drawl.

I am disgusted with myself.

"Hello Jasper. This is Edward," I start.

"Hi Edward, what can I do for ya?" he asks casually.

Does he not remember me?

Remember us?

Maybe this is a mistake.

I should just apologize and hang up.


	40. Chapter 40

**OMG...I can't breathe I'm laughing so hard! TrueEnglishRose...I love you! "HANG UP YOU TWAT! sorry, really sorry, but...GAH! The man hasn't got two brain  
>cells to rub together...Get back in the damn hospital room!"<strong>

40

"Is this the same Jasper that waits tables and patrols the beach at night?" I say instead.

I hear his intake of breath.

I wait.

"Um, yes it is. Is this the same Edward that gets carried away?" he asks with a seductive tone to his voice.

"Yeah," I whisper.

My heart clenches.

My stomach turns.

I have to tell him.

Here goes.

"Bella just delivered a son."


	41. Chapter 41

**Kitkat..it's all your fault! I can't see the screen anymore! "You cunt.. You can't follow directions at all... I said hang up the fucking  
>phone!"<strong>

41

"Oh? Wow! That's great. Ya'll didn't waste any time did ya?" he laughs.

The bile rises in my throat.

"No. She conceived there," I state.

"At the resort…" I add quickly.

I need him to catch on.

I don't want to say the words out loud.

"Well, that's great news and all, but I'm not sure why you are calling me?"

He doesn't get it.

Shit.

_Grow a pair Cullen._

"I believe you are the father…"

**Okay...no more playing...my girl Kim Rathbone is having a shitty day and needs the rest of this...and since she hooked me up with Liquid Zoo...I can't deny her...stand by...**


	42. Chapter 42

42

His laughter barrels through the phone line.

Hurting my ears.

He's happy about this?

I am so fucked.

"Oh lordy Edward…you're a funny man!" he says breathlessly.

"I'm not trying to be funny," I choke out.

His chuckles stop as he realizes I'm serious.

"Neither of us used protection that night," I lament.

"I'm clean as whistle Edward…and I'm sterile."

What?

Did I hear that right?


	43. Chapter 43

43

"I'm sorry…could you please repeat that?" I ask, hope trickling back into my heart.

"Edward, I'll be frank with ya. I chose to come down here to live as a bachelor. To enjoy the sun, the booze, and the gorgeous bodies on my beach. I knew the lifestyle I was coming to live, so I got myself fixed. To avoid calls just like this…"

I should be ashamed at myself for forcing my worries on him.

All I feel is relief.

"I…I'm sorry for bothering you Jasper."

It's all I can offer.

"No worries Edward. We had fun. But I get it. Ya'll come down here to live out fantasies. To let go and have fun. I really did have a good time with you both. But it was a onetime thing."

He's right.

His honesty is endearing.

I know this will be the last time we talk.

"Now, you need to get off this expensive call and go tend your wife and son," he says with a smile in his voice.

"Yes…yes I do. Thank you Jasper."

"Sure thing Edward. Oh…and congratulations."

The call disconnects.


	44. Chapter 44

44

I sit quietly, replaying our brief conversation.

I can breathe again.

For the first time in eight months…since we found out she was pregnant.

Since we did the math and realized it happened on our honeymoon.

Now I can call the family with joy in my voice.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme.

Her parents, Charlie and Renee.

"It's a boy. He's perfect. Eight pounds, six ounces. Twenty-one inches," I announce proudly to their cheers of happiness and congratulations.

They promise to come visit soon.

I step out of the car and head back into the hospital.

Back to my family.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hehe...Dr. Hugsalot is on the prowl: **

**"Smart responsible Jasper.**

**Neurotic and Dysfunctional Edward.**

**Poor Bella. New Baby. MIA Hubs.**

**URGH. I need to kick his arse!"**

45

Her eyes are closed when I enter the room.

He is asleep against her breast.

Her lashes flutter and she opens her eyes when I perch myself on the edge of the bed carefully.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Hey," I whisper back.

"He's beautiful," she smiles.

"Yes he is," I concede as I look at him again.

With his eyes closed I can actually focus on the rest of him.

Again, I notice the hair.

Redder now that it has dried.

High forehead.

Angular jaw…noticeable even though he's only an hour old.

My features.


	46. Chapter 46

46

The nurse comes in to check on mommy and baby.

"Hey guys. How are my patients?" she asks with a chipper tone.

"We're good," says Bella sleepily.

"Decide on a name yet?" the nurse asks.

I realize we never discussed this.

My head has been too messed up to have worried about this decision.

Has she chosen a name?

I'll agree to whatever she wants.

I look to Bella to answer the nurse.

She smiles.

"Anthony Charles Cullen," she says proudly as the baby roots against her breast in his sleep.

"It's perfect."

She has chosen my middle name and her father's name.

The nurse reaches over to pick up Anthony.

His eyes open and again I'm stumped by the blue.

"He looks just like you daddy," says the nurse.

"I bet he ends up with your green eyes too," she adds.

"But…they're blue…" I say with confusion.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for the AWESOME review (and PSA lecture...hehe) deenerneener...had to give you a shout out because, well...your name is AWESOME!**

47

"Oh honeychild, all babies are born with blue eyes. They'll take on their rightful color soon enough," she chuckles as she pats me on the arm.

I look to Bella who is smiling and nodding.

But I see the relief in her eyes.

We haven't discussed it.

But she has been worried too.

"Are we okay?" she mouths at me.

"Never better," I say happily.

I step over to the nurse.

"Can I hold my son?"

**So…this is my original ending. Do you like it here? Or should I add the two extra chapters my pre-reader, Nicole, encouraged me to do?**


	48. Chapter 48

48

_7 years later…_

Bella had a bout of postpartum depression shortly following Anthony's birth.

The weekly counseling sessions we attended let us realize we had made a mistake in not talking over our fears during the months of her pregnancy.

It had been wrong to keep it all bottled up to ourselves.

We promised to always talk to each other if anything was bothering us.

When Anthony was two, my parents kept him for a week while I took Bella to Greece.

It was time to make new memories…just the two of us.

Marie Esme Cullen was born about eight months after we returned.

Soft brown ringlets now brushed her shoulders. Luminous brown eyes could get her anything she wanted from me.

I was beginning to question whether I should take Bella on any more vacations.


	49. Chapter 49

49

"I swear to GOD, this better be the last time you knock me up Cullen!" she screamed through her push.

I turned my head and chuckled.

I knew she became a different person when going through childbirth.

"Almost there love, just give the doctor a couple more good pushes," I cooed at her as she tried to mangle my hand.

Nine months ago had been our anniversary trip to South Padre Island…in Texas.

We didn't want to leave the country in case something happened with one of the kids and we had to cut our trip short, so we stayed in the States.

A familiar tiny cry burst out into the room.

"And looks like you've got another boy!" congratulated the doctor.

I sat patiently holding Bella's hand.

Anxiously waiting for the nurses to clean him up and bring him over.

"Are you sure about the name love?" I asked her.

"Yes. We are so much stronger now because of that time in our lives. I don't want to forget," she said with a yawn. "And considering where he was created, I think it's fitting," she giggled.

The nurse placed my son in my arms and I leaned in closer to my wife so we could both dote on him together.

Looking into his blue eyes, we both softly said our hellos.

"Welcome to the world Jasper, mommy and daddy love you."

**OK…that's really the end. Time for my final a/n.**

**THANK YOU kitkat681, TrueEnglishRose and catvet…for playing in my group with me as I posted the rest of this today. I've had a blast laughing…HARD…as we expounded on your reviews and comments on "idiot Edward."**

**TO EVERYONE THAT HAS LEFT REVIEWS: I honestly didn't expect to get a whole lot because of the shortness and quickness of the chaps going up…but once again, my readers have blown me away. THANK YOU theonlykyla, reyes139,heartofdarkess, Kim Rathbone, ttharman, angeleyes, chartwilightmom, twi nana, deenerneener, eliza41, twi-mom, luvkiss1973, mzgypsy, smeppe, ohtobeyoung, nmydreamz, Arc Morpheus, angelasoto, princess07890,shehazi, team66fan, kroseph, mommymac0508, Manda CullenMccartyWhitlock, linda8599,sbc123, keyecullen, thricecursed, ubuhall, odiejae, DarkRaven2008, Mom23, jpe, sarahlouise80, sandym and acw1…every last word made me smile…and usually laugh!**

**Some of the peeps above are authors in their own right…I've got them favorited…go check out their stuff because I said so…and well, they are amazing!**

**Don't forget to get your donation receipts to www . texasfires . ysar . info so that you can get a PDF compilation of outtakes and one shots being donated by the authors of the fandom to help raise relief funds for the wildfires that have ravaged Texas. I'm donating a pregnancy outtake from TSID!**


End file.
